


Something You Should Know

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, They're Always Getting it Backwards, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Her injury while out on a mission with the Pathfinders wasn't even all that bad. So why is Jyn waking up back at base with everyone gathered around her like she's on her deathbed or something?





	Something You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "That's the sound of his heartbeat."

Jyn clawed her way to consciousness like a swimmer in deep water, striking out for the surface.

“She’s awake!” said a voice that sounded very much like Bodhi’s. That didn’t make sense. Bodhi was back at base, and she was out on a mission with the Pathfinders - wasn’t she?

“Jyn?”

She pried her eyes open. “Ca - ” She broke off, coughing.

A familiar hand cupped the back of her neck, and his voice murmured, “Shh, shh, just breathe - water,” he said to someone else, and after a moment a cup pressed to her lips.

She opened them and sipped carefully until her throat felt less raw, then turned her head until he got the message and pulled the cup away. She took the opportunity to look around. Bodhi was here, and Kay, and Chirrut and Baze, all of them peering at her anxiously. 

Even with her throat soothed, her voice sounded crackly and rough, like she hadn’t been using it. “What happened?”

Cassian's voice sounded rough, too, but so welcome after two months away. “What do you remember?” 

“Taking a blaster bolt while we were taking out the weapons depot on and falling a story or so. It must have knocked me out. Did I take another injury while I was out?”

"No, that was it.”

She waved around her. “What’s all this, then? Why are you all gathered around like I’m on my damn deathbed?” It wasn’t that bad of an injury. She’d bounced back from worse. “Am I back on base?”

“Yes.” The familiar lines of Cassian’s face were all drawn tight. “The Pathfinder medic put you in stasis for the trip back, considering the circumstances.”

She blinked at him, wondering if she was on some drug that hazed her brain. “What circumstances?” A soft thrumming caught her attention, something that didn’t match any of the other familiar medical sounds. She turned her head toward an unfamiliar machine. “And what’s that noise?”

Cassian said softly, “That’s the sound of his heartbeat.”

She peered around, then frowned. She didn’t have a roommate in this room. “Whose heartbeat?”

Baze let out a grunt of surprise and Chirrut hummed to himself. 

“Oh,” Bodhi said.

Kay said, “I always knew humans were ignorant of their own systems but this is ridiculous,” and was roundly shushed. 

Cassian cleared his throat. “Can you all - ”

“Right, yeah,” Bodhi said, and hustled the others out.

“Okay, _what_ ,” Jyn said.

Cassian rubbed his hand over his hair and muttered, “We’re always doing these things backward - Jyn, look.”

“I _am_ dying,” she said, suddenly struck cold. “They found something when they scanned me on the ship, didn’t they? Give it to me straight. How long do I have?”

“About seven months.”

_“Seven - ”_

“No! I didn’t mean - No! Ugh.” He covered his face with his hands, then dropped them, looking amazingly helpless. “Jyn, you’re pregnant.”

She gaped at him. “No, I’m not.”

“Um. The Pathfinder medic - and then the med-droids here - all positive.”

“But I had a full med scan before I left. Procedure.”

"Right, and that night, we - ”

She felt the blush spread up over her face. Well. Yeah. They had. Enthusiastically. And safely, of course, because they weren’t a couple of idiot teenagers, but - She cleared her throat. “Got some duds, did we?”

“Apparently,” he muttered. He peered at her, strangely shy. “You really didn’t know?”

“No.” Abruptly self-conscious, she looked away from him and down at her stomach, which showed no signs of its unexpected inhabitant. She suddenly felt like her entire midsection belonged to someone else. “Aren’t you supposed to vomit all the time and - and crave squid pudding, or something?” Or so the holodramas told her. How should she know?

He shrugged. “Maybe that’s later?”

“Great,” she muttered and then just stared blankly at the monitor. The hum of the heartbeat seemed to roar in her ears.

_Pregnant._

His voice came cautiously. “Do you need a moment?“

“I need a lot of moments,” she said.

He stepped back from the bed. “Right. Yes. I - “

“I didn’t mean go!” she yelped, jacknifing up into a sitting position and grabbing for his hand.

He couldn’t go. Not now. How was she supposed to work out what to do without him?

He sat down on the edge of her bed and held her hand. His grip was just a hair too tight, and the line of his shoulders looked like it would twang if she plucked it. They sat in uneasy silence for a moment.

"When did you find out?” she asked.

“As soon as the Pathfinders ship was in safe enough space to communicate. I’m - um.” He cleared his throat. “I’m listed as your next of kin.” He sounded like he thought that might be a clerical error or something.

“Of course you are,” she said. “Who else?”

He smiled a little. “You’re mine,” he said, very quietly.

She looked down at their hands and swallowed hard. _Them_ was a topic that neither of them were exactly comfortable talking about, in words. They just did things - slipped into each others’ beds, ate all their meals together when possible, put each other on important documents - and sort of hoped it wouldn’t come up.

Well, it had come up.

_Force,_ had it come up.

She turned her head and looked at the fetal heart monitor again. The circumstances, he’d said. Because her getting injured on the mission like that might have induced a miscarriage.

It made her go cold inside.

She bit her lip. “This is kriffing awful timing,” she said.

He nodded. “And I don’t know anything about babies.”

“Me neither!”

Come to that, she barely knew anything about parents, and neither did Cassian. They were a couple of feral child soldiers who’d somehow made it to adulthood. Just because they’d managed to cobble together a relationship and a hodgepodge family didn’t mean they’d know what they were doing when it came to a tiny human being that wasn’t already an utter wreck.

She let out her breath. “It would be really stupid to do this.”

He nodded, then leaned down and pressed his lips against their tangled hands. She folded over until her forehead rested against the back of his hair.

It would be stupid. But she wanted it. She wanted to have this baby, Force help her. She wanted to see Cassian with his child. She wanted to see what he would become. She was fighting for a free galaxy, and suddenly it wasn’t just for the sake of some abstract greater good, but the life their child would lead. 

“We’re going to, aren’t we?” she muttered, then sat up.

He looked up. “Only if you want to,” he said. “You’ll be the one with the hard part, at least for the next seven months.”

“I know,” she said peevishly. “I know. And I do. I want to. As long as you’re with me.”

“All the way,” he said without hesitation.

She nodded, and blinked, and swallowed. Kriff. She was going to cry. Wasn’t that a thing pregnant human women did? Cried all the time? Her tough-as-nails rep was going to take a beating if she didn’t get a handle on that.

They were going to have to talk a lot more, she and Cassian. And then her superiors were going to get involved, and his. There would be paperwork. She would probably get put on desk duty or something. If they put her under Draven, there would be murders.

She said, “They’re probably all pressed up against the door out there. Let’s call them in and tell them they’re going to be uncles.”

Cassian smiled at her. His eyes looked damp.

They could get started on all the logistics after. Right now, she wanted her family.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running a prompt series for NaNoWriMo on my Tumblr, mosylufanfic.tumblr.com. Come prompt me!


End file.
